tdbigbrotherfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DerpyandDawn/Survivor Second Chance Women
NaOnka: Welcome to Survivor Second Chance! Since dat nasty Probst ass said he gon' not host caus' deese strong women aren't good enough. I WILL host! We have split them up into 4 tribes. Tribe 1... Bayon. *-Bayon boat (Tasha, Tenerelli, Mikayla, Kimmi, and Monica)- *Kimmi: (CONF: I want to make the end. It's my lifelong dream. I don't want to start waves until the end; then carefully rid of them. I hope I can make all the viewers proud.) *Tenerelli: (CONF: Last time I played I was young-- helpless. I didn't know what I was doing. I thought I was doing what I could to win. I'm not gonna be someone's goat this year. I'm going for the gold. People think that I have more to offer-- and I do. And this time, I'll show it.) *Tasha: (CONF: When I came back from Cagayan, my church scolded me; "you have to play mean! you have to tell lies!" if the SAINTS thinks it's okay, girl, it's okay. I will give myself a dose of EVERYONE's blood. And when it's all done, I will get on ma' knees and beg for forgiveness.) *-Ta Keo boat (Wentworth, Wiglesworth, Purple Kelly, Layton, Jakusz)- *Wiglesworth: (CONF: It's amazing that 15 years ago-- after the announcement that I lost that I'd be back 15 years to try and get another chance. This is what I've been wanting, for so long... I was humiliated on TELEVISION do you know how that feels? This is my chance to rewrite history.) *Wentworth: (CONF: Last time, I played with my dad. It was hard y'know? You had to worry about what was happening to HIM. I went out early, I didn't get to decipher and decide. But, you know this season, I want to push through, and I want to get to end. There’s one winner. One person gets a million dollars at the end of Survivor. I came here to play.) *Purple Kelly: (CONF: Last time I played, I was considered irrelevant, until I quit. This season, I'll be UTR and all ya' know... but when the time is right, BOOSH. Explosion. Purple Kell has a lot of game this season. And I am gonna make sure I win this show.) *-Angkor boat (Bolton, Ciera, J'Tia, Kass, Stephanie)- *Ciera: (CONF: In Blood vs. Water, you probably know me for voting off my mom-- the only person to vote off their loved one... this year; I want to play FEARLESS. It's no jokes, no nonsense. I have a daughter at home. I am not gonna leave her for no reason... I want to do this. This is the legacy I'm continuing from my mother's. And I am not going to disappoint.) *J'Tia: (CONF: Last time in Cagayan I was ridiculed and very misunderstood. My second chance will be about growth. I WANT to be good at challenges, I WANT to be good socially. I'm loyal... but if I have to flip; I will. I don't care if I need to throw out some bitches' rice.) *Kass: (CONF: Hi, I'm from Cagayan... mostly known as Chaos Kass... this season is my second chance. My strategy didn't work the first time. This is my second time to do it. For now I'll be Calm Kass... and y'know if I make the merge? Maybe we can have some fun... and chaos.) *-Skuon boat (Teresa, PG, Abi, RC, and Shirin)- *Teresa: (CONF: I've been waiting so long for a second chance. I've studied this game inside AND out, and I'd love to be back out there. I'm enthusiastic, I'm still physically fit-- except with more wrinkles *laughs* I'm ready to come out and play!) *PG: (CONF: I'm used to being the underdog of the game. In China, barely anything managed to go my way. I don't care what I have to do to crawl my way to the top. I waited 7 years, and I'm finally here. Hopefully things can go somewhat smoothly. The biggest thing I need to improve is my social game. I made NO friendships in China. Cambodia's gonna be different.) *RC: (CONF: My second chance is about allying with the right people. The last time I allied with Abi, which of course, turned out terribly, this time I will ally with someone loyal and not take anyone's crap. I know Abi is out here and if I get the choice, she is gone. ASAP.) *-All of them arrive and are on mats- *NaOnka: Hello everyone! *Everyone: Hi NaOnka..? *NaOnka: Ok. Here's the dealio gurlfriends. *throws maps at Monica, Jakusz, Stephanie, and Abi* *Abi: What is this for??? *NaOnka: It's tribe areas duh. Go. Now. *--Skuon walking to camp- *Abi: (CONF: I don't like RC so when I found out I was on her tribe; we were both unpleasured.) So how is everyone doing? :-) *RC: *rolls eyes* (CONF: AND of course I'm placed on the same tribe as Abi-Maria. Whoopdy fucking doo.) Fine. *Teresa: Really great! *Abi: (CONF: RC was being a real beach. So I threw the map into water so that she could suffer.) *throws map into water and it breaks apart* oops *PG: *gasps* Well that's just great... *Shirin: It's okay guys we can um... uh... *tries to pick it up* I don't know... *RC: You... you did that on purpose! >:-/ *Abi: OMG stop bullying me it was a accident! *Shirin: Whatever. It's fine. *PG: Yeah, we will just have to figure out someway... we can't be that far away from camp. :-/ *Teresa: *nods* (CONF: I know how Abi-Maria plays, if I can get her on MY side, I can get her to destroy everyone for me and use her as a sheild.) It's okay Abi. :-) *Abi: Thank you everybody. :-) (CONF: Teresa is nice. Shirin and PG are fine. But RC? She is died to me.) *--Ta Keo walking to camp- *Jakusz: *reading map and pointing* *Layton: *laughing* It's so funny. We're a tribe of 2 Angie's and 3 Kelly's! *Wiglesworth: How are we gonna refer to eachother? *Purple Kelly: It's obvious. I'm Purple Kelly. Kelly from Borneo is Wiglesworth, and the irrelevant Kelley is Wentworth. (CONF: Wentworth bothers me. She is like me except uglier. Plus she stanky.) *Wentworth: Okay. *rolls eyes* (CONF: She has a LOT of nerve calling me 'irrelevant' when I wasn't the one with no screentime for all of my episodes but 1.) *Jakusz: *points to camp* *Layton: Yaaay! Go Ta Keo! *Purple Kelly: Yeah whoo. *--Bayon walking to camp- Category:Blog posts